Ashes to Ashes
by Ella Donelly
Summary: Left alone to find her way in the world, Sarah learns about herself and how to forgive a certain Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah would always think of the funeral when she looked at the photograph. Her father, step mother, and half brother had all been killed in the car crash just after the picture was taken. They left her that day, to live in this cruel world alone. She couldn't determine if she were more bitter, angry, or sad, about the loss and loneliness she was left with, and decided to be all three.

She didn't cry at the funeral home, at the burial when loving words were said, or the luncheon after at the home where those of the community showed up to express their condolences. She was unable to feel appreciation for the small gestures those who showed up offered, but allowed them to help nonetheless. She thanked all the visitors for coming and paying their respects, even though her heart wasn't behind the words she was saying.

The will had granted Sarah ownership of the house and all worldly possessions owned by the Williams'. She cleaned the house, eventually packaged all their personal belongings, put them in the attic, and decorated the house with new furnishings and decorations to leave no trace of anything which would reminder her of them, except the last family picture.

She was on a downward spiral until she used the money left to her in her will to purchase her own business: a small rundown flower shop in the downtown area of her home town. From the time she decided to purchase it she threw herself into it whole heartedly. Every waking moment was focused on her business and how to better her technique and become financially stable to be independent of all others.

But at night in her dreams . . . .

In her dreams she was just Sarah, a woman who danced in a ballroom dressed in a beautiful gown every night, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. The moonlight would shine through the windows and the stars would glimmer with the hopes she once held. During the night, she wasn't alone and had no loneliness to fear. _He_ was there with her, never leaving her side, and she never wanted _him_ to. But every dream ended the same: the two of them dancing around the room, only to have the room shatter and she would fall landing in her bed waking to the sound of clinking crystal.

"Sarah, all you have to do is say what you want and it will be within my power to give."

Jareth could not understand why she would not say what she really wished for. She could think it all she wanted, desire what she wanted, and she could dream about it each night, but until she actually said the words, he was left powerless to grant her wish.

From the first time he saw Sarah, he felt no greater joy than when he saw her smile. Ruling a kingdom full of smelly, less than average intelligent goblins with the attention span of a child left Jareth miserable during the days and lonely at night. He first looked on the dark hair beauty when she was barely ten years old. Her soul cried out to his and he could do nothing but go to her. Seeing her smile and the warmth it gave him, he soon found himself looking after her by ways of watching in his owl form while she was out playing or in his crystals when he would be unable to leave his kingdom.

Ever since her adventure in his kingdom, he was unable to go to her or look in on how she was adjusting to the mundane world she returned to as she bested him in his game of the Labyrinth. For a time he was able to look in on Toby and catch a glimpse of her. However, this stopped working a few years later. He was unable to determine the reason why and gave up trying to find the cause. He decided it had to do with the true intention of his heart; while he loved the boy he truly wished to look in on her. No matter what he tried nothing would bring the image of the woman he loved and longed for.

For the last six years he rarely was able to feel the joy from the memory of her smile. He hoped this time would be different that he could look in on her and fate would be kind to allow this. He conjured a crystal looking in on only smoky mists and hearing only muffled voices. Unfortunately, the fates were not being kind today.

Standing from his throne he threw the crystal he held onto against the wall opposite him.

"Always granting the wishes of others and I'm not able to have my one! You would think the powers that be would be kind enough to allow me some form of happiness. Instead, I am stuck here, alone, in the midst of the goblins."

Unaware at their king's frustration, the goblins laughed and continued their game of "Chicken Chase."

"I need to get away."

Carrying with him his thoughts of Sarah along with frustration brought on by his own lot in life, he transported himself to his brother's kingdom and walked aimlessly along the sandy sea shore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can feel his power as if he's watching me, **_**Sarah though as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming her racing thoughts.**

Her night had not been all too unpleasant. She had wonderful dreams filled with princess gowns and a king happy to see her, but she woke up to the sound of her neighbor's cat scratching at her window. Walking to the window, Sarah opened it and let Serine in leading her to kitchen for a late night snack.

"C'mon, Serine. Let's see what I have in here for you. Tuna, turkey, or surf and turf medley?"

The cat's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of surf and turf, so Sarah picked up the can of cat food, opened the lid and gave her a fair helping.

"Enjoy your surf and turf while I enjoy some Pralines and Cream," Sarah said grabbing the carton of ice cream from the back of her bare freezer, and made her way to the couch, gathering a blanket and a book to keep her company.

On her recent trip to the library she stumbled upon a weathered book which held no title. She was instantly drawn to it and knew she must read it regardless of what it was about. It had to be good to have been worn this much.

Sarah turned to a new chapter in the book and shortly became fully entranced with the beautiful world the writer had created. In between the world in the book and the frozen treat she was enjoying, Sarah didn't notice Serine had jumped atop her lap and was purring happily.

"This is an interesting story indeed! Serine, listen to this."

"_My dear, Arana, once a king finds the girl who rivals him in every way, challenges him to be better, makes him smile, and has her love in return, they are bound to one another. You see, I am letting you know your destiny is to be beside me."_

_The tall, dark king pulled a ring from his pocket with hope-filled eyes, wanting more than anything for this fair haired beauty to accept his proposal. But silence followed, with only her tear filled eyes in return._

"_What would you have me do? I can do anything you wish. Just name it. I only ask you never leave me."_

"_You are arrogant, you know this? Why should I have to sacrifice my life for some man to maintain his status as king?"_

"_It may not be fair, but that's the way it is."_

_Shaking her head she responded, "It isn't fair, and I will not accept it."_

"_You will miss me, you know this," he said with a solemn tone still holding the sureness he had that she would be his._

"_Miss you? How could I miss someone as self absorbed as you!"_

_Ethan paused and kissed her hand allowing his eyes to hold hers for just a moment before responding._

"_It appears the fates have put us on the path to part. While our time apart may an unforeseeable amount of time I will always think of you. I know one day we will come back to each other."_

"_How can you be so sure?" she said challenging his statement._

"_Because, that is the way it has always been, as if to test the bond the two proclaim for each other, and even sometimes deny. Until I see you again, my love."_

_Ethan then sent her back to her home without giving her room for rebuttal. He could not bear to hear her say she did not love him and ended their meeting quickly._

_The next few years, Arana thought on his last words – _Until I see you again, my love –_ and came to realize she loved him. She denied these feelings at first being unable to allow him the possibility of being right. Soon, however, she could not let her stubbornness block what she knew in her heart to be true._

_Her life had been colorless without him, she _**needed**_ him._

_Arana's heart broke under the light of the full moon as she locked the door to the apothecary's shop she ran. She felt he would have forgotten about her and would not answer her call, but she had to see him one more time, even if it meant swallowing her pride and opening herself up to the bitter truth of his rejection these years later._

_She called his name and in the next instant his arms were wrapped firmly around her waist._

"_Let's go home. I've missed you," Ethan said as he kissed her head and they were whisked away to his kingdom on a hill._

Sarah closed the book and sighed.

"Serine, if only it were that easy," she said causing the cat's ears to perk up at the sound of her name. Meowing loudly she stretched on Sarah's lap and curled back into a ball. Sarah put the book and ice cream on the coffee table in front of her and scratched the calico's ears.

If she thought much about _him_ she would wish to see _him_, and she couldn't do that. For years he was her only happy thought and would find herself humming a bittersweet melody if left to ponder her thoughts for long. She loved him, and knew she had for years. But, after their last meeting she was certain he would only think of her when plotting revenge for beating him at his Labyrinth.

"I do miss him, you know, Serine? I do. But I know we will never meet again, which was the choice I made so long ago. Here I am now, on the path to never to find happiness, never to see the ones I love. Soon you will be gone as well when you move with your family."

Two tears silently escaped. She hung her head, ashamed for crying about something she felt was out of her control. She promised herself she would not cry, not anymore. Not after she had moved on and left her past behind her. She had made a vow to herself to be stronger, to not be weak. Gathering her emotions to keep them under control she bowed her head and let her hair fall forward in her face.

Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning and she needed to be leaving for work shortly. Sighing, she placed Serine on the living room floor and went to her bedroom to turn off the alarm clock, realizing she once again had another sleepless night.

"Well, the flowers won't arrange themselves. Time to get going."


	3. Chapter 3

It was another busy day at the shop. Flowers had been delivered, the back freezer needed to be repaired, and Sarah had a wedding to prepare for. Sarah had her list of things to do and had made a good dent in it by the time lunch was delivered. Stretching and rubbing her neck, Sarah stood to take her just finished arrangement of calla lilies and lemon leaf to the front display freezer. She was stopped in the doorway by a bubbly, curly blonde girl holding an order ticket.

"Sarah, I just got another order for a dozen roses! Love is in the air today! Red roses and baby's breath – how romantic! Can we get it done by two so we can get it on the truck for the afternoon delivery?"

"Of course we can, Poly. Put it on my clipboard and I will work on it next," Sarah said to her assistant and long time friend; she paused to take a breath and continued, "Oh, and please remember, baby's breath is boring. Offer other options, like monte cristo, wax flowers, or other greens instead. There are also more choices besides roses, like lilies and gerbera daisies. It helps to let our customers know we care about their bouquet choices and we are happy to offer them customized options they can't get anywhere else."

"Sorry, Sarah. I always forget. It just reminds me so much of when I was a little girl and would play princess. It is just so romantic and that is what was always given to the princess in the story, so I always think of that," the blonde girl said while spinning.

Sighing, Sarah handed Poly the arrangement and shook her head.

"I know, I know. Just keep in mind options are always nice, and most will always choose baby's breath anyways."

"I'll remember, Sarah," Poly said, giggling as she left the work room with the arrangement in hand and waited in the front and for the next customer to come in.

"Some people just have no imagination and will always choose the same thing over and over again, no matter how boring the choice," she said softly.

Looking at the two, a stranger would see the girls as opposites. Sarah's long dark hair was offset by Poly's short, curly, blonde hair. Their eyes were a stark difference with Sarah's being chocolate brown with a hint of emerald green and Poly's ice blue. Jeans and flats were Sarah's preferred casual style, but Poly expressed her romantic personality with feminine dresses and whimsical shoes.

From Sarah's view, Poly was the friend who was always supportive when she had time to be. Poly was very involved with her own life leaving no room anyone but herself. Poly rarely took the chance to become deeply involved with others, Sarah included. But being the ever noble person Sarah was, she always made time for her friend when occasion called.

The two friends had known each other since high school and after a few weeks of awkward encounters and several sleepovers later, the two had a bond built. It may not be your typical friendship, but it was there.

Sarah mused at how opposite they were on the outside, but underneath, they were more alike than either girl originally thought.

Both girls had their family torn apart from their mothers having an affair and who turned their backs on their daughters. This is the first thing they found in common the day Poly moved in next door. Of course, neither girl wished the other to know, but, their fathers were talking and each shared their story with their girls nearby

"_Yes, it was hard for Poly – when her mother left that is. Poor girl cried herself to sleep every night, wouldn't sleep without her doll for years," Poly's father, Dave, shared._

"_Poor, Sarah. I thought for sure she would show her feelings, but she never cried. This had me feeling more helpless than if she would have cried."_

_Sarah and Poly just looked at each other and each said their own mumbled apologies for their fathers. The girls were on the porch while their fathers were in the drive way, neither girl not sure what to say to the other._

"_Part of me believes she was trying to be strong for me and to not let me see she was hurting. She really has the most amazing heart, she does. Never once have I heard her say a bad thing about another."_

"_You mean, she handled you telling her about Karen well?" Dave said with a bit of hope in his voice._

_Sarah's father, Robert, chuckled and continued, "You know, now that you mention it, Sarah and Karen at first did not get along. They would fight all the time, and it was hard on us all. I honestly felt torn between my little girl and the woman I had fallen in love with. But shortly after Toby was born, everything seemed to fix itself__."_

"_Very interesting. Do you know why things changed between them?"_

"_I wish I could say. But I think Sarah loved her brother enough she didn't want anything to come between them, and so she decided to give Karen a fair shot and work it out for his sake."_

"_That's really great, Robert. I have thought about dating over the years, but I just can't seem to. I have put Poly first and can't think of shifting my balance or priorities to anyone else but her. She is really all I have and I would give everything to her."_

"_Maybe one day when the time is right you will be able to find a way to give your love to more than just her. If it happened to me, it can happen for you."_

_As the two girls heard their fathers saying their goodbyes they looked at each other and blushed. Poly was the first to speak._

"_Just so you know, I never asked him to sacrifice for me. He just did it, and I don't really know why he would. It's not like I'm really special or anything."_

_Sarah looked at the girl. Tears were beginning to form and she became uncomfortable and blurted out the first thing which came to mind._

"_You know, you are lucky though. Even though I love my brother, I still sometimes think about how it would be if it was just my dad and me. You know, I would always be able to pick the vacation for the year, get all the books I wanted, and wouldn't have had to suffer through the diapers he had."_

_Poly then looked up with a puzzled look on her face. Later she would admit to Sarah that her father, Dave, really did spoil her and she doubted she'd have been happy if he remarried._

"_Umm, okay."_

"_Well, good to meet you, Poly. If you need anything –"_

"_I'll call," and with that Poly left Sarah standing stuck in the same spot with a look of déjà vu on her face._

"_Either we both have read _the book_, or this will be an interesting friendship indeed."_


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth's thoughts wandered over their last encounter. Her beauty and charms were simple, but her love was radiant. She loved all of his subjects which crossed her path when she trekked the Labyrinth – the goblins, the dwarf, beasts and creatures of all kinds – speaking kind words to them and building trust.

Her greatest act of love during her time in his kingdom was choosing to save her brother from becoming a goblin rather than choosing her own dreams. Since that encounter he had hoped to someday make her his wife and his queen so they could rule together, side by side. However, fate seemed to have decided this was not to happen anytime soon, if at all.

Fate could be cruel.

"We are both lonely and unhappy. Please, Sarah, please – call for me."

Behind him Jareth heard the sound of grass rustling in the wind and knew he was no longer alone.

"Jareth! Why is it you only come to visit when you need to brood?" a loud voice said followed by a loud laugh.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth exhaled loudly.

"And why is it when I wish for some quiet from my subjects I run into those who are more loud and annoying?"

The unwelcome visitor boisterously laughed and gave the blonde haired fae a hug. While Jareth had no desire to be social, he figured his younger brother, Bran, would be the only one he could tolerate. His overly optimistic mood would nicely balance Jareth's so they could get through a decent conversation.

"It's been too long brother, much too long. How fares your kingdom? Lying low so father doesn't visit and try to give you, what did he call them last time?"

"Friendly reminders on how the Goblin Kingdom should be ran," Jareth answered.

"Yes, and mother was informing us how we needed to visit court more so we could find some pretty woman to marry," Bran said taking a seat under a tree while continuing, "How fun it is when you are around! Look, I've some very nice wine I found in their castle. Care for a glass?"

Jareth's face brightened at the mischief his brother was making for his parents, no doubt following his footsteps from when he was younger.

"Yes, that would be nice," Jareth took a seat next to his brother and exhaled loudly.

He turned to get the class from Bran and realized he had some subtle changes about him since their last visit.

Bran's hair had grown from a short cut down to the middle of his back, which was currently braided. It appeared his clothing had become less adolescent and more flamboyant. Today, Bran was wearing brown breaches and a dragon hide jacket over a moss green shirt. His smile was still there, full and bright, but it seemed to hide a secret.

Jareth was determined to know what secrets his brother held by the end of the bottle of wine. _Perhaps this will be a challenge to learn and could distract me from other topics._

"How is the Goblin Kingdom these days?" Bran said turning to his brother.

"Much as it has always been. Fewer and fewer wished away children, goblins running around with chickens, and answering court letters which are of _utmost importance_, such as what color of linens Cousin Markus should use at the gala next month or whether it is more proper to use black ink of the rumberry root or that of sea urchin blood when issuing an declaration of war. And you; how is it in your kingdom?"

"The Kingdom of the North Sea has had a vast many changes since I've stepped into the role of their king. We've had open trade with several kingdoms – trolls, elves, and such. We have greatly increased our wealth, which we have used to make many repairs to our roads and buildings and to rebuild the treasury.

"Sadly, we've recently lost our healer, but his apprentice is taking on the role very well. Too soon to tell if I will need to find a replacement, but time will let me know if she will adapt to leading and making the decisions needed when faced with ailments and injuries.

"Oh, and I've commissioned a new library to be built."

Jareth raised his eyebrows at the bit of a new library.

"New library? What power under the sun and stars possessed you to do this?"

Bran's secret smiled appeared once again and he explained.

"You are not the only one who visits the mortal realm. I have ventured and observed them. Knowledge and learning is necessary for growth within a civilization. I have seen those who do not value this, and I will not let my kingdom suffer. We are starting small with the library and will then expand to schools for all who live within the borders."

Mildly surprised, Jareth chuckled.

"And so the little brother has grown into a man," Jareth said, patting his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Indeed, it would seem like I have."

"I'm proud of you, in fact I may actually call you brother at the next event we are dragged to instead of claiming to have no blood relation to you," he said jokingly.

"Thank you, that means a lot knowing you approve."

Comfortable silence filled the next hour or so as each brother enjoyed their glass of wine which turned to the full bottle enjoying the sound of waves as they crashed against the shore nearby.

"Truly, what troubles you Jareth? Why are you here?"

"It is nothing."

_Nothing, nothing? Tra la la, _Jareth heard in his head. _No matter what I do my thoughts always circle back to her. Her and her beautiful smile, her laughter, her eyes._

"Jareth? Are you there? It appears you are miles away."

"I may have fallen in love," he said letting his head fall into his hands, exhausted from trying to hide his frustration as if it hasn't affected him.

Bran extended his hand as if to shake hands, but when Jareth remained unmoved He

"That's great news! Let me offer my congratulations, dear brother. What is the lucky woman's name?"

"It's nothing to be excited about, so no congratulations are in order. Don't bother with offering them."

Clearly confused, Bran asked, "Why is it nothing to be excited about. Love is a great thing to feel. So few of our kind experience it in all the millennia of their life span. You are barely out of your second century and have found the one who makes you whole. Truly, this is something to be celebrating!"

"She turned me down," he replied looking at some far off point in the distance.

"What? She turned you down? I don't understand. Why did she –"

"I don't know! I've been trying to figure it out for the last six years. I did everything she asked and in the end she left me."

Bran still in shock at the news of his brother not only falling in love but being turned down, asked, "Why not go to her and sweep her off her feet?"

"I can't," Jareth said, hanging his head in his hands.

"And why not?"

"It doesn't matter. For the good of the kingdom I need to move past –"

"Don't give me this 'For the good of the kingdom' speech. Why can you not go to this woman and just talk with her?"

Exhaling loudly the elder brother answered, "She is in the mortal realm and I cannot go to her."

"I don't understand why not. You go there all the time, with or without reason. You have seemed to always preferred their ambitious and spontaneity to our rigid society. What makes her so special? Did she have a granny who believes in the old ways and gave her a talisman to keep us at bay? If so, you know there are many ways around those. So truthfully, why do you believe you cannot go to her?"

"Because she won! She beat the Labyrinth and left it and my castle in ruin. By all rights I am bound to not go to her again unless she calls me."

"But, why again does this prevent you from going to her?"

"She declared I have no power over her."

Bran inhaled sharply, finally understanding what restricted Jareth from going to the one he loved.

_I wish I had another bottle of wine to share; it would make his story a bit easier to share. I'll need to remember to get more than one bottle when I go to Father's wine cellar next._

"Why don't you start at the beginning and tell me everything. Maybe talking about this will help."

And so Jareth told his brother the tale of the girl who bested the King of the Goblins.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers. Feeling the frustration and hurt of the unfair situation she found herself once again alone, watching the little boy. This night the baby had been particularly nasty, the girl called on the goblins to help her. And they said to her, 'Say your right words, and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and then you'll be free.' In her moment of weakness the words fell from her mouth and wished her brother away._

_The king came to the room she was in and offered her a gift: her dreams. All she would need to do in return was to forget the baby and live her dreams. What he had not planned on was her refusing them, instead demanding her brother back. Her determination was evident, and he gave her the opportunity to win her brother back, she would only need to get through his Labyrinth and make it the castle in the center. Without hesitation she stepped up to the challenge._

_She bested him at every turn, made friends with those who helped her, and she even learned things along the way. He tried to stall and distract her with obstacles made to confuse and even inspired by some of her dreams. One in particular was that of a crystal dream filled with gowns and dancing and a handsome king dancing with the beautiful maiden._

_Nothing could stand in her way or distract her from reaching her goal._

_She made her way with just moments to spare and won. Turning down his offer to fear, love, and obey him, she left him to return to her mundane world of babysitting and pretend. The king, heartbroken, sent the little child home to where he was safely sleeping in his crib, and the young girl celebrating with the friends made on her journey._


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure, I can get out of here early. She won't worry about me taking off early; she is so focused on working I could leave without saying good bye and she'd never know."

Laughing cheerily, Poly assured him she'd meet him tonight at the local pub for drinks and then a movie wearing a "lovely" outfit she was sure he'd appreciate.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you tonight too, handsome."

Poly hung up the phone and skipped to Sarah's work room wearing a grin.

"Sarah, I have a date tonight! With that one guy I met last night at the pub. He called me just now!" Sighing she added, "He's soooo dreamy. His dark hair and light blue eyes. And his accent is just to die for!"

"Poly, how did you just make plans? There wasn't a customer in here, was there?"

Poly looked away at nothing in particular without responding.

"Poly did you give him the shop number?" Sarah's voice said, rising slightly.

Her attention turned back to Sarah, feeling a little like a child being disciplined, anger started to build inside her.

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I? I was thinking about bringing in more customers and gave him the number when he said he needed to order flowers for his wife. So, I gave him the number and told him to call. Isn't that great? Even when I'm off the clock I'm still thinking about the shop," the blonde replied.

"No, it's not! What were you thinking?"

"What's wrong with giving out the number? I thought you'd be happy, maybe even give me a bit of a raise. I guess that's just it, you don't want the business to do better so you don't have to pay me more than what you are now. You are so selfish!"

Sarah stopped and held up her hand trying to stop her friend before saying something she'd regret later.

"Just stop and think about it. We send the flowers he's ordered, and then maybe not tomorrow or next week, but one day she finds out her husband has been sneaking around behind her back with someone who works here. Just take a minute and think what that will do to my business."

Poly shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the doorway of Sarah's work room and explained, "That doesn't matter. It's your shop; I just work here. Nothing will happen to your precious shop, even if the entire world were to find out I've been seeing some of the customers."

An ice cold glare came to Sarah's face.

"Guilty by association, Poly. I'd be wrapped in this with you even more so as I'm the owner!"

"You are to wound up. You should come to drinks with us tonight and relax."

"Absolutely not. Besides I already have some plans for tonight," the dark hair woman said turning back to her work.

"I don't get you," Poly said in a voice full of disdain.

Sarah closed her eyes and put her shears down before responding.

"One would think you would get it, of all people, you would. What is today? What is specific about today's date?"

"Well, let's see. It is August 29th. A Thursday. A rainy night. The night of the full moon, so you must be having one of your 'Lady's Days.' This is also the night I'm going to the movies and drinks with a hot guy."

Quietly, just above a whisper, Sarah said, "You don't even remember, do you? I don't know why I thought you would."

"Remember what? Is it upsetting you that I'm going out with a married man because if Jeremy and your mom? This is really getting old. You have to move on and let it go, I have. This is the 90's and you are sadly behind the times with what is and is not acceptable. There is nothing wrong with having a little fun on the side with someone who is married. Times have changed, and you need to as well, little girl."

Sarah slowly moved past Poly to get some flowers from the cooler, just barely brushing shoulders with the girl.

Pausing just outside the cooler door, she said"Just go. I know you want to leave early. I'll close up and get started with the wedding for the weekend tonight, and why don't you take tomorrow off, too? Well be slow enough _I won't need you_."

Not realizing her dark hair friend was saying she was tired of a one sided friendship, Poly laughed and twirled around.

"Really? That'd be great! I can go to the city and go shopping tomorrow. I need a new dress anyways. Maybe I can get him to go along with me and he can buy me a few pretty things as well. Hmm, what do you think of that?"

Without giving her time to respond, Poly hugged Sarah from behind and quickly said goodbye as she turned to leave.

"Learn to stand on your own two feet, Sarah. You don't need any one; when will you learn this? They leave you and never give more than a passing glance anyways."

Ten minutes later Sarah finished the arrangement for the weekly delivery for the hospital lobby and put it in the freezer.

"I'll take you tonight when I leave, and all I'll need to do in order to be prepared for tomorrow is to green the bouquets and arrangements then wire the flowers for boutonnieres and corsages, which will take care of most of the work so maybe I can leave on time tomorrow."

She brought back the supplies to start the wedding orders when she looked at the last family picture of Karen, her father, Toby, and her on the wall above her work table. Pausing, she let herself think back on that happy day in the park.

_It was a great day in the park. The sun was just coming over the trees that morning and they all had their new clothes on which Karen had picked out. Sarah thought it was silly to color coordinate all in blue, grey, black, but she had to admit Karen knew what she was talking about. Her father was in a new black pair of pants and a grey turtleneck sweater. Karen had a new Chanel skirt set in dark blue with pin stripes of grey. Karen decided Sarah should also have a nice skirt and blazer set as well and picked up a matching one, but instead of blazer Sarah wore a light blue poets shirt and black belt. Toby wasn't happy with the clothes he was wearing and let everyone know._

"_Mom, I don't want to wear this stupid grey shirt. It's too hot!" he said starting to unbutton it._

_They had been at the park waiting for only five minutes at this time, and he was getting reckless like any 5 year old would._

"_Tobias Sebastian Williams! Sit down this minute before you get yourself dirty. I've not spent weeks planning outfits for this picture just to have you looking like a little gremlin," his worrying mother said a little more forceful than she meant._

"_I'm not a gremlin. I'm a goblin, Mom," Toby said in full pout mode, arms crossed and lip sticking out._

_Exhaling quickly, Karen replied, "Whatever you think you are, sit down."_

"_Fine," he said preparing himself to sit in a wet patch of grass._

"_Not there!" she yelled._

_Eyes wide as saucers Toby replied, "But you said to sit," clearly startled._

_Sarah seeing the situation would only escalate further with Karen sure to get more stressed and Toby being bored which would make the morning an unpleasant one for all fo them, stepped in to help._

_Opening her arms for the young boy, Sarah welcomed him to her lap by saying "Toby, come sit on my lap and I'll tell you a story."_

"_Yeah!" he said jumping up and down, then running to his older sister halting only when she placed her hands on his shoulders holding him in place._

"_Now first let's take a look at you. She did spend a lot of time getting us looking our best, why don't we make sure all her hard work doesn't go for naught?" Sarah lovingly said._

"_What does that mean? Are you going to tie my shirt in a _knot_?" he said looking puzzled._

_Chuckling, his older sister answered, "It means that it would make her sad if we didn't try to look our best, especially since she tried so hard to make sure our pictured turns out perfect. Does that make sense?"_

_Nodding, she started her "inspection" of what damage had been done._

"_Your hair is still nice, Toby. Turn and let's make sure no goblins have taken the back of your pants in order to make a new flag."_

_Giggling the little boy turned._

"_Uh, oh. This isn't good."_

"_Did the take them, Sarah? What's wrong?"_

"_Well they didn't get your pants so you are safe from any one seeing your under wear. But they tagged you so the tickle monster can find you," she said grabbing him and tickling his sides._

"_Sarah! Sarah, stop! That tickles!" he begged while laughing._

_She stopped and winked at him. Wrapping her arms around him in a big hug she lifted him on her lap._

"_Let's see, what story do you want? What story, what story? Do you want to pick or should I?"_

"_You. No me! No you. Maybe me? Um I don't know."_

"_Well, Mr. Indecisive, how about I give you some choices then we can decide together?"_

"_Yeah! You are so smart," he said hugging tightly to her neck._

"_You have always liked Elves and the Shoemaker, Emperor's New Clothes, and Puss in Boots? How do those sound?"_

"_No, I know which one I want. The one that no one else knows," then leaning closer he continued in a whisper, "You know, where the king loves you?"_

_Smiling she nodded._

"_That just happens to be my favorite one, too."_

"_Mine too!"_

"_Let's start it together," she suggested and they both said the introduction together._

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl . . . "_

_Unknown to the family the photographer was coming up the hill towards them but stopped when he saw the Williams family. He could see the gentle simplicity of the love the family had for each other in that moment where of sitting together on the benches by the edge of the trees – Robert and Linda holding hands watching over Sarah and Toby telling their story._

"_Quick, Darlene! Give me my camera. I want some of these."_

_Snapping away furiously he captured the moment and decided he wanted more._

"_Go around on the other side and take pictures from over there behind the trees. When I'm done here I'm going by the gazebo. And whatever you do, don't let them see you!"_

_The dual pair of photographers took pictures like this for about fifteen minutes before approaching the happy family._

"_I know you think I'm late but I've been taking some candid pictures which should be amazing!" the lead photographer, Mark, said._

"_Oh! How nice! That will be wonderful to have those!" Sarah exclaimed._

"_But we still get the portrait session right?" Karen asked, a hint of worry in her voice._

"_Of course. I just wanted to get some candid shots so you can look at them later and see if you would like them. Shall we get started?"_

_For the next hour the family of four was led around the green park and posed by the photographers in order to get just the _right shots_._

_When the photographers finished and Robert was paying them, Toby kissed his sister's cheek and whispered, "Thank you, Sarah, for rescuing me from the labyrinth. I wouldn't want to be a goblin all the time. And I would miss mommy and daddy so much."_

"_Of course. I love you more than anything in the world, and I'd do anything to rescue you again. No matter what I had to give up this time."_

"_Did you give something up last time?" he asked._

_A far away look came to the young girls eyes as she looked to the sky._

"_Nothing near as important as you."_

"_I love you," he says wrapping his arms around her neck._

"_Always and forever. Come on lets go home. I heard Karen us making meat loaf but if hurry I might be able to get us a snack without her knowing."_

_The two skipped back to the car holding hands looking at the mid afternoon sun._

"Toby, I miss you. I can't believe it's only been two years today since I said good bye. Oh, I'll stop by and see you later tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Puzzled, Bran asked Jareth, "Brother, I wonder why it is she didn't stay."

"Yes. I just don't get it. I've been trying to figure it out for years. Replaying over and over in my head what happened, trying to find out where it went wrong, and determining what I could have done to make her stay. I'm at a loss as to why she left," Jareth said, shaking his head.

"Well I may have an idea," a soft, melodious voice said.

Standing to greet the newcomer, each brother in turn kissed the cheek of the tall fair haired fae woman. Before them was Titania, queen of the Seelie court dressed in a dark blue gown resembling those from the Elizebethian Era from the human world. Her crown sparkled with gems in the sunshine but was outshined by the smile she had on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mother," the two brothers said in unison.

"Hello, children," she said holding their hands and continued, "Why is it when I go looking for a good vintage wine from my cellar it is not there, and instead being shared between my two sons?"

Sheepishly looking at his feet Bran answered, "I knew one day it'd come in handy. Jareth only comes here when he is upset, so I figured I would need to be prepared and have one on hand. You know as well as I do he loves a good merlot."

Their mother did not answer, instead raised her eye brows to express her lack of amusement.

"Don't be too cross with him, mother. He may have picked up that habit by watching me a time or two. Remember the gift from the brownies with their malt ale which mysteriously went missing? Or perhaps the gift from the mermaids of the pearls? I'll take the blame and add it to my ever growing list of decisions made with lack of judgment. Of course, it has all rubbed off on Bran over the years," Jareth said bowing with all the flair he could muster.

No longer able to hold back a smile, their mother laughed.

"Indeed. At least you had what seemed like a good reason at the time, Bran. But, let me ask you, did the wine help Jareth at all? Is he any less upset?"

Taking a moment before he responded, he looked to his brother for support. Jareth offering a smirk seemed to be the confidence Bran needed.

"Yes, he is better, a little I think," adding emphasis with a nod.

"Why is that? Was it the wine or was it talking about what he came here to brood about?"

Jareth saw Bran faltering to find a response, and scoffed, "Brooding, Mother?" hopefully taking his mother's thoughts from Bran allowing him to gather his thoughts; when it proved Bran was unable to answer, Jareth answered and took over the conversation, "It would be both, actually."

"Please go on. I'm interested to hear what explanation you have," she insisted.

"Think on this: the fact that Bran would show up to meet me let me know he was excited to see me, whether it was me as his brother, a neighboring king, or an individual – for whatever reason he didn't have me wait long before he made his presence known. His ordering of the wine, a very fine wine I should add, brought the light conversation to one between friends. His listening while I talked was therapeutic. I, of course, thought this conversation was private," he paused glancing towards his mother before continuing, "or I'd have better safe guarded with what I shared. I had hoped the extent of what I said wouldn't fall on more than his ears."

"A mother has her way of knowing what is going on even before her children speak it."

Bran now asked the question, "What do you mean?"

"Tut, tut. I won't be sharing that secret with you today. Maybe I'll let your future wives share that with you when the time comes," she said chuckling.

Their mother's smile faded and gave way to a more serious, stern look. Each brother looked at the other and silently shared the same message: _And here she starts with the marriage talk._

Jareth felt this conversation would continue for a bit longer and dropping three crystals, he conjured chairs for them to each sit on. Helping his mother take her chair, she thanked him.

"Jareth, with your carelessness over the last few years I highly doubt any woman of good standing would wish to have the title of Goblin Queen, but you have never cared for that. Why is that I wonder?"

Jareth gave no answer and Titania did not wait for one as she continued with the younger if the two boys.

"Bran, tell me about you? You are not as old as Jareth, but you are no longer too young that you should not give more thought to the future. Have you even started to think about courting?"

A shy smile came to Bran's face as he dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"Yes I have, and recently given great thought to it." 

Both Jareth and Titania looked at him, awe apparent in his expression and serenity in hers.

"And?" she asked.

"Well, Mother, there is a lovely sprite who has caught my eye."

Folding her hands on her lap she smiled broadly and continued, "A sprite? How intriguing, my son. Would her name be Delilah?"

A blush fell over his cheeks and he responded by nodding his head.

"My two sons, believe me when I say I am not surprised you find little interest in that of fae women. Trust me, I find little myself. They have little imagination and tragically, I fear, your father may influence those of his court to believe they are better than those of other races, sprite and human included. I like to believe you get your open views of the world from me."

Sighing she turned to her younger son and probed for more information, "Come now. Share with me about this _Delilah_. She must be very pretty to have caught your eye."

"She is!" Bran answered excitedly, a little more enthusiasm than he intended.

"She is from Clearwater Falls, the glade near the northern part of my kingdom. Her father is their clan leader so she often accompanies him when he visits. She is very driven to better her people and hopes to do so by educating them regardless of their position or standing."

"That's where you have come up with the idea of commissioning the library and then schools, from Delilah?" Jareth asked.

Bran's eyes showed the pride he held in the sprite when Jareth asked.

"Yes, after many talks she has helped me to see her reasoning and once discussed with my advisor, Allegro, we see no problem with this. It will take much time and effort but we feel we will see an instant boost in morale from the citizens and in about 10 years it will greatly help us reap rewards in inter kingdom relations, trades, and a better intertwined relationships with those who call this land their own."

"I like her already," his mother said, smiling approvingly.

"Oh, and when she and I are talking and she laughs I call her Shimmer when we are alone, just an inside thing between her and me. "

He realized he said more than he intended and paused with a shocked expression on his face. After the stare from his mother he continued knowing she expected him to continue with his story.

"Her eyes are the same shade as mine only that they sparkle when she laughs, and I do mean literally sparkle. It is rather cute, not to mention unique, so it has become a thing between us."

"I'd very much like to meet her," she said smiling reassuringly.

"Really?"

Nodding she continued, "Yes, go send a message I wish her to join us for dinner in two nights. That will give her adequate time to arrive unhurried, yes?"

"Yes, it will be perfectly fine."

"Great. I'll take up residence here for a time. I think I will enjoy the South Wing Rose Suite while I am here. Can you go see to it while I finish talking with your brother?"

"Yes, mother. Jareth, please stop by again soon, in fact I can have you stay in the West Wing for a few days, if you would like. It would be a nice opportunity to met Delilah."

Nodding, Jareth answered, "I'll move my schedule around to make it work. There isn't much going on right now in the Goblin Kingdom, perhaps only a court session to postpone."

"Wonderful! I'll see you at the castle, Mother," and with a snap of his fingers, Bran disappeared to make arrangements for his guests.

"Now Jareth, let's talk about your mortal girl."

Knowing he'd be unable to sway his mother from the topic, Jareth settled himself in his seat for what was sure to be a lengthy conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah parked the car at the closed city cemetery. Before opening the door, she picked up the three wrapped bouquets and a flannel blanket from the passenger seat. Quietly she climbed over the fence to the graveyard and walked slowly to the three headstones.

"Hello, Daddy. I've brought an orange bouquet for you. It reminded me of your argyle sweater you would wear at Thanksgiving. I remember the last time you wore it; Karen was begging you to change because it didn't match her teal outfit and 'how dreadful it would be if the guests saw' the family in mismatched clothes."

She paused at the memory before continuing, smiling slightly.

"You would be so proud of me, right now. I have the flower shoppe up and running and it's going great. It's going so well that I have paid off all the debt from buying it. Just a little more to go before my student loans will be paid off as well, and then all the money I make will go to savings. I plan on taking a break after Christmas and before Valentine's Day to travel, though. I've never been to Ireland, and you talking about it always made me want to go. I'm looking into that right now. I just wish I could remember your travel agent's name so I could book through him. I hate to look through your paperwork, Daddy, but I might need to in order to find his contact number. I promise I won't mess it up and will put it back where it belongs."

She paused, and giggled, "I love you. Do you remember the first dinner we had, just you and me after Mom left? It was burned macaroni and cheese with cold hot dogs. I wouldn't admit it then, but I was so glad when you met Karen; she at least could cook."

Brushing her hand to clear some leaves off the headstone of her father and step mother, she sighed. Leaving a bouquet for him and whispering "I love you," she turned her thoughts to her step mother.

"Karen, you were always more of a mother to me than Linda. Especially the last few years. You had such a sense of style, which I hope I can say I picked up a few tips from you. I still wear my jeans and flat shoes, but I take a lot of your traditional style when I need to dress up. For example, when I went to the flower convention last month I wore an actual blazer with a matching gold necklace. It was wonderful! So many vendors were impressed by my professional yet modern style they added me to their preferred wire contact list as they were convinced what one wears mirrors the floral designs they make. Once again, you were right – fashion is important and a woman needs to know how to dress for any occasion."

Sarah brushed her hair back from her face and put a pink bouquet down on her step mother's grave.

"What else than pink for you? The roses should be opening just in time for the sunrise tomorrow; your favorite time of the day. They'll be most fragrant then, and I'm sure they'll be beautiful with just a little dew on them. The pink roses remind me of the back yard trellis where your roses grew. I'm doing my best to keep them growing like you, but I do not have your green thumb.

"I'm sure Toby is keeping you busy. I hope you aren't running out of stories to tell him at night. But, just in case, I thought I'd give you the night off and tell him a few stories."

Spreading the blanket by the headstone of her brother's grave, Sarah sat with a special bouquet for him.

"Well, Toby, let me tell you about what I have wrapped in here for you! I know your favorite color is red, so I decided to make you a fire engine arrangement, complete with a fire engine and a Dalmatian!"

She pressed the button on the fire engine and the sound of a siren went off.

"I thought you'd like it," she said placing the flowers and small toys on his gravestone.

"Now, about that story. We could do one about Clifford the Red Dog, or Cinderella, or even Stone Soup. I know you never cared for Snow White and Rose Red, so I'll not put that as an option. What? You want one about goblins? Why am I not surprised, little brother?

"Once upon a time in the magical land of the Underground was a wonderful kingdom of the Goblins. Now, there were more than just goblins living in the land, mind you. All sorts of wonderful creatures lived there! Some of the kindest were a dwarf named Hoggle, a beast named Ludo, and a knight named Sir Didymus with his fearless stead Ambrosious. These citizens were different than the others because they became friends with a silly girl named Sarah. Sarah, was only a young girl, not quite an adult, when she met them. As they accompanied her on her journey through the Labyrinth they became very good friends and they all learned something along the way: the power of friendship. That is what our story tonight will be about.

"Part of the journey the four experienced took them over the rackety bridge of the Bog of Eternal Stench. While the dwarf ran ahead and left the beast and the girl to convince the knight to let them pass, he felt horrible for leaving his only friend behind. But, he thought it was for her own good. If she stayed behind he wouldn't have to give her a poisoned peach like his majesty had ordered. Hoping she would stay there he watched as she talked with the knight.

"'May we have your permission?' she asked, and none too reluctant, the knight consented. As she crossed the bridge, it collapsed and fell to the horrible stinky waters below. Had she not grabbed the branch of the tree overhead she surely would have fallen in as well and smelled bad forever!

"Ever determined to help their friend reach her goal and rather than letting the fair damsel fall into the Bog of Eternal Stench, Ludo called on the rocks to save her.

"Together, the friends safely crossed the bridge and followed Hoggle down the path the king had prechosen for them.

"Through a bit of a surprise, the girl's path took her on a separate journey than that of her comrades. While they were trekking through the forest, she was carried off to a wonderful ball filled with gossamer gowns and mysterious masked guests."

She paused a moment as she pictured Jareth dressed in his finest, waiting to dance with her.

_I know he had ulterior motives in mind while we were dancing, but deep down I think for a time he wanted nothing more than to dance with me. He may have even kept me there had the other guests not scared me away._

Smiling softly, she continued.

"While their journey was filled with adventures she hadn't expected, it was at the Battle of the Goblin City where the power of their friendship was tested. It was here they could all turn and run and leave her to fend for herself; but, no. They stayed while Hoggle defeated the Humongous, the beast and knight fought the goblin army with their courage and might, and together they saw her safely to the Goblin Throne. While they wished to be by her side at her final encounter with their king, the respected her wishes and left her to be, promising if she ever should need them they would be only a call away.

"After her victory and winning her brother back, a prize worth more than anything else, she left the Underground, but always remembered her friends. Never did she call on them after that night – she didn't want them to think she was needy – but she always thought of them and loved them."

As her story came to a close, memories of her friends filled her mind: meeting Hoggle, matching wits with Didymus, rescuing Ludo, traveling through the Goblin City.

"Toby, I wish you could have known them. Had you been just a little older I would have called on them so you could have been friends with them as well."

Sarah rolled on to her back blanket and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, squirt, it's well past midnight and my shoppe opens in less than seven hours. I think I have time for one more story, so what would you like? One of the Underground, or one which your mother will more happily approve?"

Laughing softly, Sarah began the tale of Puss in Boots until she fell asleep dreaming of being in the arms of a king.


	8. Chapter 8

The mother and son sat in silence for only moments, but Jareth felt it stretch what felt like hours. Telling your mother about your "love life" was not something he planned to ever do. This was shared between men, not mothers for heaven sake. Had his mother not been the High Queen of the Seelie court he'd have found some way out of sharing. Some excuse which would keep him busy and unable to stay to chat, and hopefully long enough until she tired found some other way to stay busy.

He sighed.

Titania caught this and smiled, asking her question, "Now, Jareth, tell me about your Sarah."

"By the look on your face you seem to know about her already," Jareth replied looking at his mother.

"Of course I know about her. I'm queen of the faeries, I know all."

For a moment Jareth saw in her eyes a queen, and not a mother. His heart sped up just slightly as she sent her powers out so he could understand the truth in his words.

"But, what I _want_ to hear is what you know about her situation in life now and feel you truly feel about her. Tell me truthfully, have you been pinning away at your castle thinking of how horrible it is without her and how _you_ wouldn't be lonely if she'd have called on you before now?" The queen paused and allowed his silence to fill the air hoping he would start thinking from her perspective rather than his alone. "If my suspicions are correct you have not been able to look in on her the last few years and need an update in her life."

Raising an eye brow, he did not respond, but watched as she pulled a mirror from a hidden pocket in her dress.

"I think this will be good for you to see so you will stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Feeling sorry for myself? Mother, why would I have those feelings? I am King of the Goblins, Master of the Labyrinth. She is a mere mortal and my life does not depend on her or her happiness."

She glanced at the mirror and simply held it in her hands, turning it over in her hands.

"Certainly you are not acting like the son I raised. So selfish you would not share with me such a small token of information for a moment to view the woman you claim to love. Can you not look past your pride so I can help you?"

"Everything comes at a price. Favors, offers, tokens – what would you have me do in return?"

His mother clicked her tongue, "Jareth, I offer this freely and ask only that you do not act to irrational when you see the truth it will reveal."

Not giving him time to respond she waived her right hand over the mirror causing an image to clear. Before her was the dark haired beauty approaching the graves of her family. This was the perfect way for him to learn the harsh reality Sarah found herself.

"Quickly, come near so you can watch," she hurriedly said.

"But if the counsel hears of me seeing her there will be Hell to pay," he said somewhat hesitant.

"Tosh, I'm merely watching the girl who has caught the eye of my eldest son and if he _happens to catch a glance_ it is not my fault and you are breaking no oaths to let the winner of the Labyrinth live their life in peace. Right?"

"For the sake of my selfish wants, I will agree to that."

Rushing from sitting across his mother to standing behind her shoulder, he could see her walking in the dark with flowers in hand.

"Where is she?"

"Hush," she said placing a hand on his arm; "Watch and let the images tell you the story."

Sighing once announcing his displeasure he quieted and watched the scene play before his eyes.

"_Hello, Daddy. I've brought an orange bouquet for you. It reminded me of your argyle sweater you would wear at Thanksgiving. You would be so proud of me, right now. I have the flower shoppe up and running and it's going great."_

His eyebrows creased in the center. He couldn't see her father or hear a response. _Where is he? _Jareth thought.

"_I plan on taking a break after Christmas and before Valentine's Day to travel, though. I've never been to Ireland, and you talking about it always made me want to go."_

He wanted to express to his mother how it wasn't fair she be traveling and enjoying herself while he was stuck alone in the Goblin Kingdom, but when he looked at his mother's face he stopped. His mother's eyes were showing pity for the mortal, or was it sorrow, but he couldn't begin to understand why she would show her feelings for a mortal she held no attachment for.

His eyes fell back on the mirror and waited to hear what Sarah had left to say.

For the first time he noticed she was truly alone in a public place in the human world. Surely it was late there and there dangers there for someone who had no protection for themselves. He began to worry for her safety. In both faerie and mortal realms there were dangers alike but she appeared to be at peace and secure in herself for being there.

This surety she displayed had him pause and look at the surroundings she was in. The place looked familiar but he could not place where she was. He knew he should know this, but it was slipping his memory.

"_Karen, you were always more of a mother to me than Linda. Especially the last few years."_

Karen. That name sounded familiar. Her mother's name was Linda, so this must be her step mother she was conversing with. But why was the woman not talking back? Jareth was beginning to get frustrated with not having the answers but stopped thinking about _his _feelings when Sarah brushed her hair back from her face.

"She's so beautiful, mother," he said not taking his eyes from the mirror but feeling the smile his mother now had on her face.

"_I'm sure Toby is keeping you busy. I hope you aren't running out of stories to tell him at night. But, just in case, I thought I'd give you the night off and tell him a few stories."_

Jareth smiled. At the thought of seeing his would–be heir he felt joy. Has Sarah not won, He would have kept the small child and raised him as his own teaching him the ways of ruling a kingdom. This was a good day for him; he'd see the woman he loved and the child he still hoped to take his place if fate allowed to happen.

"Mother, can you move the mirror just slightly? I'd like to see young Toby. It's been two years since I've seen him."

Shaking her head and frowning once again she answered, "My son, have you not understood where she is at this point? Or why it is you have seen no other than she?"

Eyebrows creased, Jareth's view traveled back to the mirror and watched as Sarah spread a blanket on the ground. As she sat he saw what appeared to be a rock with chiseled words. On it he read:

**Tobias Sebastian Williams**

**Children bring their own love, with them when they come,**

**And when they leave us, their memory will stay, always.**

**June 27****th****, 1985 – August 29****th****, 1991**

"NO!" he said louder than he intended, startling nearby birds who flew to the air cawing.

Sarah had lost her family, Toby included and he had been pitying himself all this time. He had his family still, friends, and his loyal subjects, but she had no one. Hanging his head in silence for a moment, he lovingly thought on the little boy and remembered her father and step mother who took care of his Sarah up until their death.

"How could I not have known? Why did she not call to me? I would have been there for her. Why didn't she let me?" he quietly asked his mother, his sad voiced begged for an answer.

Holding his hand and squeezing it, she urged him to continue watching.

"_Well, Toby, let me tell you about what I have wrapped in here for you! I know your favorite color is red, so I decided to make you a fire engine arrangement, complete with a fire engine and a Dalmatian!"_

_She pressed the button on the fire engine and the sound of a siren went_

In spite of the news he smiled. He always knew Sarah loved Toby and never really wished him to be taken. He had been watching her from the time she was a young child herself. In that small moment she wished he knew she was just a teenager who let her emotions run too wild, deep down she loved the boy.

"_Now, about that story. We could do one about Clifford the Red Dog, or Cinderella, or even Stone Soup. I know you never cared for Snow White and Rose Red, so I'll not put that as an option. What? You want one about goblins? Why am I not surprised, little brother?_

Goblins? A smile filled with pride fell on his face. So, she did remember, enough to happily tell him a story with them. He wasn't sure why this surprised him, she did dream of him at night; he could feel it. But her sharing with Toby anything about his land or subjects surprised him.

"_Once upon a time in the magical land of the Underground was a wonderful kingdom of the Goblins. Now, there were more than just goblins living in the land, mind you. All sorts of wonderful creatures lived there! Some of the kindest were a dwarf named Hoggle, a beast named Ludo, and a knight named Sir Didymus with his fearless stead Ambrosious."_

Jareth had forgotten about the three. He would call on them as soon as he returned to his kingdom. He allowed the three freedom to visit her when she called them, but they were to report back to him of anything important. It had been such a long time since he called on them he did not think anything had happened which was of importance in her life, just the same mundane ins and outs of human life.

"_Together, the friends safely crossed the bridge and followed Hoggle down the path the king had prechosen for them._

"_Through a bit of a surprise, the girl's path took her on a separate journey than that of her comrades. While they were trekking through the forest, she was carried off to a wonderful ball filled with gossamer gowns and mysterious masked guests."_

He could see her smiling and let his own mind wander to the amazing dance they shared. So intent on his memory he did not hear her explain why she never called on her three friends after she left the labyrinth.

The image cleared in the mirror and his mother turned to him.

"Tell me, Jareth, what do you plan to do with this knowledge?" Titania asked.

Silence was her answer as Jareth moved to his seat.

"I think now will be a good time for me to go and settle into your brother's castle." Standing, she kissed the top of Jareth's head and said her farewell.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just coming over the trees in the distance and found Sarah bundled in her wool blanket sleeping under the headstones of her family. A peaceful smile showing on her face while she dreamt of happier times of a previous Christmas - Toby running down the stairs to greet her, and Karen and her father looking on from the kitchen.

Unseen to mortal eyes was a tall, beautiful fae woman who walked silently to the young woman's side. Titania sat on the chilly ground near Sarah and gently stroked her hair while singing an old lullaby to the resting young woman.

_October winds lament __**  
**__Around the castle of Dromore__**  
**__Yet peace is in her lofty halls,__**  
**__My loving treasure store__**  
**__Though autumn leaves may droop and die,__**  
**__A bud of spring are you__**  
**__Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan__**  
**__Hushabye loo, low loo__****_

_Dread spirits all of black water,__**  
**__Clan Owen's wild banshee__**  
**__Bring no ill wind to him nor us,__**  
**__My helpless babe and me__**  
**__Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan__**  
**__Hushabye loo, low loo__**  
**__**  
**__Take heed, young eaglet, till thy wings__**  
**__Are feathered fit to soar__**  
**__A little rest and then __**  
**__The world is full of work to do__**  
**__A little rest and then__**  
**__The world is full of work to do_

"Sarah, the day is approaching. I do not have the power to reorder time to give you more time to stay with your loved ones. It is time for you to wake – you have a busy day before you."

The sound of leaves crunching under the weight of a deer stirred Sarah from her slumber. Slowly, her eyes opened and she realized she had been fallen asleep telling stories to her younger brother. She stretched and gathered her blanket, giving one final look to her family.

"Love you all, and miss you," Sarah whispered turning to run to her car.

Titania watched the mortal drive away after one last look at the graves.

"I bless you this morning to go forth and thrive in peace and happiness, my lovely ray of hope," the Queen of the Seelie court called after the mortal before leaving to the faerie realm.


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth sat on his throne thinking on the image his mother shared of the Williams' graves. It was a short time ago he held the young boy in his arms while his sister traversed his land. Thinking about the little tyke, Jareth couldn't describe the feelings he had. He understood humans where not immortal and easily found their ways to an early grave - whether by their own actions or that of others. But for a child so young and held great promise, the Goblin King felt it necessary to take a moment to mourn his passing.

Raising his eyes to look out the window he remembered the three who were to report any situations in Sarah or Toby's life which were anything more than ordinary. They hadn't reported anything to him in such a long time he was under the impression time passed Aboveground with events of unimportance in the Williams' life. It was time the three were called before him and explain why this information was withheld from his knowledge.

He formed three crystals and dropped them in the area before his throne and instantly Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus appeared before him - all showing faces of surprise looking around trying to figure out where they now found themselves. When they caught sight of the Goblin King their eyes went large and took a reserved step back.

"Your majesty, as always, it is an honor to see you," Didymus said bowing deep with a flourish.

Jareth remained silent, eyes intent as he passed from face to face. He could see uncertainty in their eyes, as if they didn't know why he would suddenly call them to explain their actions.

"Ludo scared," the friendly beast tried to whisper to his brother.

The dwarf grumbled and put an arm on the beast's arm.

"You ain't got nothin' to be scared of. We ain't done nothin' wrong, and he only wants to know anything new about Sarah," Hoggle said trying to reassure his friend while also trying to be brave in front of his monarch.

"Yes, Higgle. Now, what news do you have to share that you have failed to mention? And I wouldn't lie if I were you. The bog is not the worst punishment in the Labyrinth, I assure you" the king said glaring at the dwarf.

"Nothin' to tell. She ain't called us in awhile, so our so-called friend has forgotten us. She's growed up and moved on - we decided to do the same."

Jareth said nothing looking at each one as they squirmed under his gaze.

"He's right, your majesty. The fair maiden has not called to us in many months, and with the restrictions added on us we cannot call to her."

Jareth sneered and turned to gentle Ludo before asking, "So the dwarf who thought her friendship was worth treason, and the knight who shirked his responsibilities at the bridge still walnts to help her out of duty. I wonder why the change of heart? Have you had your pride hurt that you don't care for the one you swore to help and protect? What have you heard of your friend, Ludo?"

"Sarah, friend? No," the beast sadly said.

"See! Even he knows she's ain't our friend no more. We moved on with our lives, as she has done so without us. So no news to tells ya. Now we'll just be on our way, yer majesty," Hoggle said waiting to be dismissed.

After intimidating his subjects, he dropped his eyes to the floor as he felt his mask breaking.

Quietly, he said, "She hasn't called you not because she has forgotten you, but because she appears to have retreated to herself to mourn her family's passing."

Ludo maintained a confused look, while the other two looked at each other unsure to believe what Jareth told them.

"My king, how is it you come to know of this? Did the fair maiden call to you?"

"No, the High Queen has taken an interest in our Sarah, and shared this knowledge with me last evening."

He then explained the family graves and how she had gone to visit the site the previous evening. He also explained how she appeared to have changed from the fearless girl to the sad young woman.

"No matter. If she wants to be alone why should we care? She came here just like everyone else and took what they needed, left us just like the rest. She is finally looking after herself just like the rest of us decided to do. There is no reason we should care," Hoggle said.

Before either Jareth or Didymus could respond, the beast replied with a simple answer: Love Sarah.

In silence the four beings looked among them reading each other as they each thought on a path to take to help the young mortal.

"Ludo is right. She is our friend, and if we were her friends as we claim to be, we would have called on her rather than wait for her to call us," the knight said.

"Listen well, you three. Sarah thinks of you often, and still considers you her friends. She perhaps just doesn't want to be a burden on anyone, so she doesn't ask for help. What would she do if you needed help but didn't want or know how to ask for it?"

Hoggle nodded, understanding the situation as it was simply explained.

"I trust you will each contact her and check in on her, but you are not to bring up the topic of her family's death. Let her open up and share that on her terms. Am I understood?" When the three agreed, their king continued, "In addition, do not mention our meeting. She is not to know of my knowledge or interest in her life."

Hoggle and Didmus looked between them and exchanged a glance. The brave knight stepped forward and asked, "Do you not think she would be comforted to know an old enemy has become her ally?" When Jareth did not answer he further probed, "It may help her to know there is strength in more than just us three."

The king thought on his words as he turned to the window looking over the labyrinth. He tried to think what it is she would want him to do, and decided she would not want him to interfere more than necessary. She would want to draw on her own strength, for whatevever good it would do. She was struggling and hurting alone, but the day she was ready to accept his help and friendship he would gladly offer it.

In a few strides he approached Sir Didymus and placed a hand on his shoulder replying, "No, gentle knight, I do not think she would appreciate me knowing this. I hope the time will present itself where she will call on me, and if that time comes, I will respond."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah opened the flower shop five minutes before it opened and rushed to gather the orders which were wired overnight. There were only three orders which needed to be completed before noon, and she would have them all done with plenty of time, allowing her to clean and organize the designing area before needing to start the orders.

She went to her office, placed her purse in a drawer and glanced at herself in a mirror to make sure she was presentable for any walk-in clients. As usual, she looked like the ever hip and professional flower designer she strived to be. As she turned to leave, she heard someone call her name. Confused as she was the only one in the room, Sarah turned and in the mirror she saw the face of her friend Hoggle.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called and ran to the shiny surface placing her hand on it. "I have missed you so much! How are you?"

Looking at the sincere words she offered his heart broke. He wondered how he could have ever doubted her or her friendship. He would think on that later, for now, he was more concerned with her and trying to be a friend she deserved.

"I's good, Sarah. While that rat, er, I mean, King Jareth has me as the Prince of the Bog I reside in my hut just outside the walls of the Labyrinth. I only venture there to see Didymus and Ludo on our weekly visits," he replied.

"I wish you could stay with me today. I could use the company as I'm working alone today."

They felt the familiar pull of magic around them, and before her stood her friend in her shop. Dropping to her knees she pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her muttering something about not kissing him like last time.

Jareth watched the two interact throughout the day and saw them both having a genuinely good time, laughing and talking. He hoped she would open up and fully share with her friend. But he didn't have time to think about this any longer. He was summoned by his father and needed to prepare for court, and he could only imagine what it could be this time. He imagined it had to do with a border skirmish with the neighboring kingdoms, or perhaps there was another rumor about him flying Aboveground instead of attending his kingly duties.

Tomorrow he would have Hoggle report to him. Until then, he would focus on what he needed to do for his kingdom.

"Enjoy your day with your friend, Precious."

The two fell into comfortable silence as she arranged flowers and he tended to those in the cooler. When either needed a break they would meet in the design room and chat about the recent events in the Labyrinth. Sarah found out the Wise Man and his hat had a disagreement and at the end of the argument the hat in the hedge maze; that was three weeks ago and the goblins were staying clear of that area because the hat never knew when to keep quiet. Rumor had it the man hasn't realized his hat was left in the maze and remains in a near constant slumber. Also, the faeries were not infesting the gardens as they used to. Instead, they stay to the royal gardens as of late.

Ludo and Didymous would more than likely stop by shortly, but they had things to do today - Sir Didymus had to take care of the Goblin Guard and provide fearless battle skills to them, while Ludo was having the rocks arrange themselves to form a retaining wall in the bog to help lessen the waters from flowing to other areas of the land.

When Hoggle asked Sarah how she was doing, she commented how she was happy. She had a home and a business, and enjoyed how her life continued in it's own simple way.

"I miss it everyday, Hoggle. The Labyrinth, that is. It's like the magic of that place has wrapped around me and I wouldn't mind going back, even if just for a visit. I have friends there and have some of my happiest memories there," she said smiling.

"We miss you, too, Sarah. I miss you especially. You was my first friend, and I'll always love ya," he said reaching out to rub her arm.

"I'll always love you, too. I think you are truly my dearest and truest friend. While I've never voiced that, it is true. You sacrificed so much for me when no one else would, especially when had the most to lose. So, thank you for that. Thank you," the young woman said smiling.

Clearly embarrassed, Hoggle nodded his head and mentioned he should be leaving soon. Sarah agreed. It was nearly lunch and the delivery boy would be here soon for her morning deliveries.

"Just sos ya know, I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything. I'm trying to be a better friend, one you deserve."

She nodded and he faded from view, leaving her alone in the small shop.


End file.
